Space Junk Log - Prologue
'Year 1 ' *The Ark moves to Ilver and assists in the mop up *The council of Veilos grows and expands to include Deksos and Ilver *Black Pete focuses on Setting Up the V'eilos '''D'efence 'F'orce as a Formal Militarily Force, using the Mop-Up Operation on Ilver as an Opportunity to Assess the Best Candidates for Promotion into the 'S'pecial 'D'ivision, an Elite Anti-Reaver Special Forces Unit. Simultaneously, he plants the Nascent Seed of the VDF SD R&D Section secreted within the Bowels of the newly formed 'V'eilos 'I'nstitute of 'T'echnology '''Year2 *Inahten Joins the Council *Prince Ulax is Born *Lord Harrod Ekenwyn disowns Uxia *Following the Alliance with Dexos and Ilver, the VDF S'pecial '''D'ivision uses its new connections to Recruit Members and spread Anti-Reaver Technology and Tactics to Allied Millitaries in exchange for Starships for the VDF 'S'pace 'F'orce '''Year3 *Nedri Joins the Council *The council renamed "The Alliance Senate" is opened to all planets *Black Pete oversees the Merger of the majority of the Member Factions of the Alliance's Millitaries into the A'llied '''D'efence 'F'orce *Even after the was ADF was formed, the VDF Special Division maintains an independant Standing 'V'eilos 'S'tar 'D'efense 'F'orce that Protects Veilos and the 'T'ether 'B'eacon 'S'pace 'S'tation, (TBS-1) *Oz and Uxia are wed in the 'Marriage of the Century'. The Ark II was chosen as the location so that no planet would feel snubbed. Uxia's father is not invited '''Year4 *Civil war On Honsrinn - The anima slaves rise and purge the ruling family on Honsrinn 1, then petition the Senate for admittance to the Alliance *Black Pete councils Caution against Alliance intervention on Honsrinn 3, stating, "Only Fools get caught in Messy Civil Wars", and refuses to Commit ADF Troops *Oz initiates the 'Alamo' protocol on Ilver *Oz and Uxia move to Honsrinn to find a diplomatic solution to strife between the three worlds *Oz begins to establish a spy network across the Alliance worlds and into Ekenwynn. His Rogue follower, Purrina takes on the role of spymaster/press secretary *The Original Grizzeled Joe and Black Pete Embark on what would turn out to be an Epic Quest, following the Rumor of Ancient Experimental Base, (by way of the AI Mothership), fabled to hold the Secret of a revolutionary G'Neer Drone/Augment/Exo-Technology Modification *Honsrinn 2 Renounces Slavery, Petitions the Alliance for membership 'Year5' *Ascendant houses (spear headed by Ekenwynn) declare Honsrin an enemy of the Acendency and place a bounty on every living entity on Honsrinn and all those found aiding them. *Original Joe and Black Pete Discover the Rumored Ancient G'neer Facility, only to find evidence that it was recently Sacked. Pete Jury Rigs a C'ustom '''I'onic 'D'espersal 'T'racking 'S'ystem to follow them and the Chase is on! *Oz and Uxia expand their diplomatic efforts to Ekenwynn space near Honsrinn '''Year6 *Troops from Honsrinn 1 & Honsrinn 2 Attempt to Liberate Honsrinn 3. The Results are Tragic in the Extreme. *Lord Harrod Dies of Ekenwynn dies but little Prince Ulax is not old enough to rule so governorship passes to Harrod's cousin, the wholly corrupt Baron Lino Sershaw *Istanui signs a cease fire with Honsrinn *Spy network adds Honsrinn *Black Pete and Original Joe finally catch up with the Salvager Ship they were Chasing, only to find it Randomly Cut in Half and Drifting through Space? They find Evidence that the Information they were Looking For was Sold, but the Trail leads Deep into Ascendant Territory 'Year7' *Imuid outlaws slavery *War! - Accendant Houses Declare Planets of the alliance to be enemies of the Ascendancy Black Pete and Original Joe break off thier Quest upon hearing of the Outbreak of War with the Acendancy, and start the long Journey back to Veilos Prime *Near-Field breakthrough on Ilver. Anti-Reaver field planetary defenses are a reality again *Oz and Uxia move their diplomatic roadshow to Ekenwynn space near Ilver *Spy network adds southern Ekenwynn space (near Honsrin) *A baby girl is born to Oz and Uxia. They name her Xaelah *Black Pete and Original Joe Return to Veilos *Crash the Robot gets Forgotten in the Bathroom, used only as a Towel Rack. This does not make Crash More Depressed than Usual 'Year8' *Imuid petitions for a seat on the senate *With Original Joe's help, Black Pete tracks down the Scientist that had apparently bought the G'Neer Drone/Augment/Exo-Technology Data, then puts her in touch with Oz so he can recruit her for VIT. *Acendant Houses begin to send conscripted subservient fleets against Istanui *Spy network begins work on exposing the Ekenwynn heir's illegitimacy *Spy network adds Ekenwynn space *When the Alliance takes action against the Ascendant Forces in the Space Battles at Istanui Prime, Black Pete Leads a VDFSF Assault Wing that Causes Much of the Damage against the Opposing Fleets. The Value of the Special Division is proven even without their Anti-Reaver Tech coming into play, and Pete actually remembers to dust Crash off and bring him along for the Fun! This does not make Crash More Depressed than Usual. *Oz and Uxia travel Ekenywnn space sharing the Alliance's philosphy of equality for all while also shoring up Uxia's claim to the throne *Crash the Robot gets Forgotten in the Bathroom again. This does not make Crash More Depressed than Usual 'Year9' *Additional Reports of R'andom '''U'niverse 'D'issolution 'B'ubbles start to come in. *The Scientist witht the G'Neer Drone/Augment/Exo-Technology Data that was recruited By Oz for VIT gets immediately Put to Work by Black Pete with the VDFSDRDS, Researching topics including the G'Neer Drone/Augment/Exo-Technology, Ancient Reaver-Tech & the Star of the Progenitors, and the Universe Dissolution Issue, among others. At one Point Someone remembers Crash the Robot and he is assigned to Assist, but this makes Everyone at VDFSDRDS More Depressed than Usual. *Baron Lino Raises taxes on all subservient planets. Every Subservient House is ordered to donate half of their fleets to the war effort *Black Pete uses his Pull with the Alliance Defense Force to ensure that Ilveria is made the new Home Port for the ADF Space Fleet *Twin daughters! Xena and Xaquelina born to Oz and Uxia. '''Year10 *Ekenwynn falls into civil war - half the planets support Uxia while the other half remain loyal to the Baron *Black Pete , still Traumatized by the Atrocities comitted on Honser 3 after he Councelled against Intervention there, Pleads with Oz to let the ADF Move Swiftly to Intervene with Peace-Keepers *Family doctors arrive with proof that Prince Ulax is illegitimate *Things look grim for Oz and Uxia's efforts to liberate Ekenwynn without the inevitable bloodshed the Alliance's help would entail 'Year11' *Canyern Goes Rogue *Ascendant Houses assault the veil and sustain massive losses. If Ilver were not a nearly impregnable planetary fortress it may have born the brunt of Ascendent agression with far different results. *Crash the Robot gets Forgotten in the Bathroom again. This does not make Crash More Depressed than Usual *Oz and Uxia publicize the evidence of the Prince's illegitimacy which further complicates an already murky civil war *The Prince is rarely seen and held close to the Baron under tight security *Oz considers a surgical strike on the Baron but decides against it due to potential bad press 'Year12' *Rumors of new shipyards and Drone foundry being built by the ascendant houses *Discover full stream borg enhancement with emulsifer ingredient. Oz's Tech Specialist follower, Vanessa, joins research team 'Year13' *First report of Reavers returning *Acendancy launches an all-out attack against Canyern. Glasses the Seat planet and divides the survivors. *Oz attempts to communicate directly with the Reaver Shadow on the Ark but it's alien-ness is too much *Oz begins researching a Reaver Filter to aid with the Reaver communication problem 'Year14' *Civil unrest spreads throughout the Subservient houses that still support the Ascendancy as a result of the enslavement of all the survivors (including humans) of Canyern. *TRAXISZORAXTERRASSUS Appears to the council and tells of the reaper invasion of Cordulon 3 (Reaver Dragons!) *Amid the ruins of the council chamber, Oz brokers a deal with Traxis for mutual assistance against the Reavers *Traxis reveals that the ingredients for the Reaver Filter can be found on Boron-C 'Year15' *Ascendant war machine goes into overdrive, the Senate authorizes a counter attack. Category:Space Junk